


I am not okay

by orphan_account



Series: stupid 5sos and atl text fics [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low, atl is only mentioned tho
Genre: 5sos are literal fangirls, M/M, This is DUMB, im addicted to writing these, jalex makes luke horny, luke and mikey used to write jalex smut, mentions of jalexy buttsex, oh and calum is a little shit, omg tho it would be amazing, text fic, the others are vvvv okay with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke: dude i saw them fucking in their dressing room </p><p>Luke: i am not okay </p><p>Ashton: *aggressively sings I'm not okay (I promise) in agreement with lukey* </p><p>Calum: all my dreams are alive </p><p>Michael: all my sexual fantasies are alive </p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Jalex is canon and 5sos are fangirls. Luke gets to witness it, Michael is hyperventilating, and Ashton and Calum are slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am not okay

**Author's Note:**

> I WANT THIS TO BE REAL!!

Luke: ....guys...

Luke: i have news

Michael: what

Calum: dude is this important, i was hoping to fuck mikes before soundcheck 

Ashton: wtf why arent i invited?!? 

Luke: GUYS 

Luke: SERIOUSLY 

Micheal: WHAT

Luke: i don't know if i can say it 

Luke: im fangirling..like oh god..

Michael: lucas what has happend

Calum: what's going on

Luke: mikey do you remember the 'creative writing' we used to do in year 11..? 

Michael: NO 

Calum: what 

Luke: YES 

Michael: NO I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS IS REAL... I must be dreaming..

Calum: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?! 

Ashton: im confused..

Luke: i witnessed it with my own eyes

Luke: it was beatiful 

Michael: I AM HYPERVENTERLATING  
Ashton: wait wait wait 

Ashton: you don't mean that 'creative writing' i read do you.. 0_0 

Luke: yes 

Ashton: im done 

Ashton: have lost all ability to even 

Michael: IM CRYIBG

Calum: i still have no fucking clue what youre talking about

Luke: cal 

Luke: jalex is canon 

Calum: .........

Calum: someone hold me 

Calum: im shaking 

Michael: this is the best day of my life 

Luke: dude i saw them fucking in their dressing room 

Luke: i am not okay 

Ashton: *aggressively sings I'm not okay (I promise) in agreement with lukey* 

Calum: all my dreams are alive 

Michael: all my sexual fantasies are alive 

Luke: guys is it weird that im horny 

Michael: i will happily fuck you over mental images of jalex

Ashton: me too 

Calum: me three 

Luke: ^ω^ 

Michael: we can go ask them if our theories about their sex life were accurate afterwards :) 

Luke: i can already tell you that mikey was right and ashton was wrong 

Ashton: NO 

Michael: fuck yes i knew it 

Michael: i always had faith in my jacky boy 

Ashton: i will be having serious words with alex for his chosen position in sexual encounters

Calum: later 

Calum: i fucking need you 

Calum: fuck i need all of you on me and in me and fuck want to touch you 

Luke: *whines*

Ashton: ffs cal 

Michael: right okay 

Calum: fucking finally 

Luke: get off your phone so i can suck you off 

Michael: 0_0 

Ashton: right no more texting until we've all cummed 

Calum: aw...okay daddy 

Ashton: FIR FUCKS FUCKING SAJE CALUM

**Author's Note:**

> But Ashton, Calum is a puppy ^~^


End file.
